lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cabin Fever-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 11: Cabin Fever-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This flashback takes place in the 1950s. Emily is 16 years old and dancing to the music of Buddy Holly's, Everyday. Buddy Holly died in a plane crash in Clear Lake, Iowa in 1958. Ben's mother was also named Emily. She gave birth to Ben at 7 months but she did not survive the delivery. Locke, Hurley and Ben are searching for Jacob's cabin. Locke and Ben visited Jacob last season in "The Man Behind the Curtain." The people Locke is referring to are the mercenary team from the freighter who attacked the barracks in this season's "The Shape of Things to Come." The freighter is 90 miles away from the island. Desmond and Sayid flew to the freighter in hopes of securing rescue for the survivors. The helicopter is returning from the island. The injured man was attacked at the barracks by the smoke monster. This is Keamy, the leader of the mercenary team. He and his men were hired by Charles Widmore to find Ben and kill everyone on the island. This is Captain Gault also hired by Charles Widmore to bring the mercenary and science teams from Port of Fiji to the island. Michael is Ben's spy on the freighter. Michael gathered the names of all the crew and gave the information to Ben. Michael is being held prisoner because Sayid told Captain Gault that Michael was a traitor. In this season's episode, "Meet Kevin Johnson" Michael learned that he still has work to do and the island will not let him die. Under Ben's orders Michael sabotaged the ship's radio and engines in an effort to prevent the mercenary team from coming to the island and killing everyone. Act 2 We saw Horace in Ben's Season 3 backstory in "The Man Behind the Curtain." Horace and his wife helped Roger and Emily Linus when Emily went into early labor with Ben. Horace was killed in the Purge a mass killing of the DHARMA Initiative. The man is Richard Alpert, an Other from the island who seemingly does not age. The cabin is difficult to find because it seems to move from place to place. The DHARMA Initiative was a research project carried out by a group of scientists who came to the island in the 1970s to study its unique properties. This mass grave contains the remains of the victims of the Purge. This is also where Ben shot Locke and left him to die. Act 3 This is a foster home where John Locke lived as a boy. When Locke met his mother years later he told her he was never adopted. Locke has played Backgammon on the island. He taught Walt how to play in the pilot episode. He also had a game with Sawyer in "Eggtown." As an adult, when Locke met his mother she told him he was very special and destined for great things in the Season 1 episode, "Deus Ex Machina." The crayon drawing resembles a child's interpretation of the smoke monster on the island. The comic book is Mystery Tales #40. The cover reads: "What was the secret of the mysterious 'hidden land!'" and "Does it pay to ignore the 'voice of warning!'" The test Alpert is giving young John is similar to the Tibetan Buddhist tradition of identifying the reincarnation of the Dalai Lama. The title on the book reads, "Book of Laws." Locke will eventually meet Alpert again years later on the island. Alpert will help Locke with another test that entails killing Locke's father as revealed in the Season 3 episode, "The Brig." Ben shot Locke because he felt threatened that Locke could communicate with Jacob. At that time, Locke could not see Jacob but he heard Jacob say, "Help me." These are the remains of Horace Goodspeed the man who appeared in Locke's dream. The "getaway" place Horace was building became the cabin where Jacob resides. Mayhew is the mercenary soldier who was attacked by the smoke monster. The sickness the captain speaks of was caused by the freighter's close proximity to the island. A DHARMA logo for the Orchid station is visible on the front cover of the documents. The logo was also on the parka Ben was wearing in the Saraha desert in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." That sound is the Morse Code Faraday sent from the island two days ago. The delay of the message would indicate that the radio waves are not traveling on the correct bearing with which Faraday calibrated the satellite phones. Act 4 Locke and Sawyer were at a standoff over who would take Hurley in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come". As leader of the Others, Ben got things done by being a master manipulator. This is Cowin Heights High School in 1972. On the inside of John Locke's locker is a poster of the obscure musical group Geronimo Jackson. Hurley and Charlie found Geronimo Jackson's only album in the Swan DHARMA station in the Season 2 episode, "The Hunting Party." Juliet was recruited by Mittelos BioScience to come to the island and conduct research. Her recruiter was also Richard Alpert. Science vs. Faith is the central conflict between Jack and Locke on the island. Jack is known as the man of science and Locke said he is a man of faith. In the Season 1 episode, "Deus Ex Machina" Locke uttered those same words to the guide in the walkabout travel office in Sydney. Lapidus was a pilot for Oceanic Airlines and was scheduled to fly flight 815 the day of the crash. In this season's episode, "Confirmed Dead" Lapidus saw the alleged wreckage of 815 on TV. He realized the pilot shown in the footage was not the actual pilot of Oceanic 815. Lapidus believes the plane wreckage is part of a big conspiracy, created by Ben. Faraday told Lapidus to follow the same bearing when Lapidus brought Desmond and Sayid to the freighter in his helicopter in this season's episode, "The Economist." Desmond made contact with Penny for a brief moment when Sayid repaired the phone on the freighter in this season's episode, "The Constant." Penny promised Desmond she would find him. Act 5 Jack removed Ben's tumor in the Season 3 episode "Not in Portland." Locke told Jack that it was destiny that brought him to the island in the Season 1 episode, "Exodus." Locke became paralyzed from the waist down after falling eight stories out of a window. Locke was pushed out the window by his father, Anthony Cooper in the Season 3 episode "The Man from Tallahassee." After Oceanic 815 crashed on the island Locke regained the ability to walk. This is Matthew Abaddon. He works for Charles Widmore and organized the freighter team. We saw Abaddon give Naomi her orders in this season's episode, "Confirmed Dead." As revealed in the flash forward of this season's, "The Beginning of the End" Abaddon will also pay a visit to Hurley during Hurley's stay at the mental institute. During that visit, Abaddon will ask Hurley "Are they still alive?" In the Season 1 episode, "Walkabout" Locke went to Australia to go on a walkabout. But when the tour guide discovered that Locke was in a wheelchair he told Locke he could not participate. Locke left Australia on Oceanic flight 815 and crashed on the island. The name Abaddon is a biblical reference which means, "guardian of the abyss." The doctor's body washed up on the beach with a slashed throat in this season's episode "The Shape of Things to Come." It would seem the doctor's body did not float to the island's shore at the correct bearing. Lapidus activated the GPS tracking function of his satellite phone. Act 6 Jack is recovering from surgery. Juliet removed his inflamed appendix in the previous episode "Something Nice Back Home." The phone's GPS tracking function is active giving Jack and his fellow survivors a chance to find the helicopter. Ben told Locke that Jacob is not someone you visit but rather, he summons you. That fact that Locke can communicate with Jacob makes him very special. This is Jack's father, Christian Shepard who died in Sydney, Australia. Jack was bringing his body back to LA when Oceanic 815 crashed on the island Christian is also Claire's father. Claire disappeared into the jungle with him in the previous episode "Something Nice Back Home." Claire's infant son, Aaron, is with Sawyer who is hiking back to the beach camp along with Miles from the freighter. Category:Season 4